


My Only Lover(s)?

by Two_Days_Straight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Liam And Niall Are Single, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry, They're A Throuple, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Harry, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, but Harry doesn't know that yet, idk if a threesome is considered non-traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Days_Straight/pseuds/Two_Days_Straight
Summary: At eighteen years old, already a student in university, Harry is a bit of a late bloomer. Most kids present as alpha, beta, or omega at fourteen, but Harry still has no idea what he'll be. That's why he's shocked to find when he wakes up one morning that his soul mark, the mark that he shares with his mate, has appeared! But for some reason... Harry has two marks?
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	1. Two Is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting anything I've written (please be nice). I really hope you like this.

Harry stared in wonderment at his reflection. It wasn’t so different from the day before. His eyes were still the same old green, his hair still the same wild, chocolate curls, but he had changed, and his stomach was filled with butterflies at what that meant. 

There on either side of his pelvis sat two, newly appeared, soul marks, one for each hip. 

Harry couldn’t help but touch them, his fingertips brushing gently against his skin. They were flowers, with five petals, but he wasn’t sure what kind. He imagined, if he closed his eyes, they’d be white, and they reminded him of wild strawberry flowers. 

The marks sort of looked, to Harry at least, like scars. They were slightly raised and just a shade pinker than his natural milky, white skin. They didn’t hurt at all though. For some reason he’d thought they might. He imagined he’d wake up in the middle of the night to a searing pain, only to discover the mark of his mate being carved into his skin by some unseeable force. He hadn’t. There had been no pain, not even an itch, and yet when he woke up that morning he could feel them there. 

Harry, suddenly snapped out of his daze, and scrambled for his phone sitting at his desk. He wondered if maybe he should phone his mum, but it wasn’t like he’d actually met his mate yet, so instead he called Ed. 

He dialed in the number as quickly as he could, which wasn’t very, because even though it was the twenty-first century he still had a flip phone, and he fumbled with the buttons. 

“‘Hello?” Ed’s voice was groggy, it was only six in the morning after all, but this felt too urgently important to Harry for him to await until a decent hour. 

“Ed, what do I do?” Harry was pacing now, back and forth, in what little open space he had in his dorm room. He nearly tripped over his feet at least twice. 

“It’s Harry, love-” Ed whispered quietly, Harry guessed to his mate Cherry, before bringing the phone back to his face, “Slow down, Harry. I think this is the fastest I’ve ever heard you talk. What’s the matter?” 

Harry took a deep breath in through his nose out through his mouth, “I got my mark.” 

Ed barely even waited for Harry to finish before screaming; “OH MY GOD! Congratulations!” 

“What am I supposed to do now though? Do I just wait?” 

“Didn’t you pay attention in sex ed?” 

“Mr. Maxwell was really boring and it didn’t seem that important at the time.” 

Ed sighed heavily, “You need to go to the I.S.M.D.B. website to submit a picture of your mark. If your mate is in the system then you’ll find a match.” 

“Okay,” Harry mumbled as he typed it into his laptop. The thing was a piece of junk and took fifteen minutes just to turn on, “What does that stand for again? International Soul Mark something bank?” 

“It’s the International Soul Mark DataBase, Harry.” 

“Oh! The site loaded! So now I just take a picture,” Harry clicked on the photo iPhone before he saw himself appear on his screen. He lifted up his shirt before moving a little closer to the screen. He didn’t want to show his face for some reason. It was embarrassing enough that he was already displaying his bare hips for the whole internet to see. 

“Oh, and while you're at it send it to me too, I want to see what your mark looks like.” 

Harry entered his photo into the database and while the screen buffered he sent the picture to Ed. 

Harry heard Ed’s phone beep when he received the text but otherwise the line was silent. 

“Ed? Did you get it?” 

“Harry, I want you to take a look at your marks again,” Ed instructed, his voice was calm but for some reason Harry could tell something was very strange. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “I’ve been looking at them all day what am I supposed to be looking a-” 

“Harry.” Ed’s voice was firm. It was his alpha voice. The kind of voice that said there was no point arguing, even if Harry wasn’t an omega. For all he knew he could even be an alpha. 

“Fine,” Harry grumbled, turning to face his mirror. Once again he was met with the sight of soul marks, which were quickly becoming familiar to him. 

“Now I want you to look very carefully at them.” 

“I am looking at them-” Harry’s eyes suddenly grew wide as frisbees, “Ed… why do I have two marks?” 

\---

“I’m a home wrecker, Eddy!” Harry said frantically. He’d gone back to pacing around his dorm only now he’d started biting at his nails too. 

“Don’t be silly, Harry. It’s not unheard of for a soul bond to have three people. My second cousin twice removed is happily married with her two mates. Besides they might not even know each other yet.” 

“They have, I just know it, and they’re going to reject me, because who would want a threesome with a stupid eighteen year old who hasn’t even presented yet.” 

“Dude,” Ed’s sounded very grave, “Two is always better than one.” 

Harry stopped pacing to smile at his friend's stupidness, “I’m telling Cherry, you said that.” He chuckled mischievously. 

“Two Cherrys would be brilliant. The world would be a doubly better place, so you can go ahead and tell her I said that.” Ed sounded very smug with himself. Ed and Cherry were the most perfect alpha-omega couple in the whole world, and they were married now, even though they were both only nineteen. Harry wished he could have what they have, but his life had to be stupid and complicated. 

“What am I supposed to do now, Eddy?” Harry sighed, plopping down into his bed. 

“Well did the database come up with a match?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What are their names?” 

“Um-" Harry glanced back at his computer screen, “Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson.” 

\---

Niall and Liam were already in the studio when Louis and Zayn finally showed up. They may or may not have given each other blow jobs in the shower even though they were already late, but the other boys didn’t need to know that. At first it had just been Zayn, but then he felt bad not returning the favor, so ten minutes turned to twenty and then there was fucking traffic. They were late most of the time anyway so the reason didn’t really matter. 

“Have you ever heard of punctuality?” Liam asked incredulously, his arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow quirked. 

“No. What’s it mean? Is it like commas and periods?” Louis grinned. Liam could try to be sassy, but you can’t out sass the sass masta from Doncaster. 

“It means you're late and now I’m hungry!” Niall complained, rubbing his stomach pitifully. 

“You’re always hungry Niall, we’ve got nothing to do with it.” Zayn shot back. 

They playfully bickered back and forth, until Liam realized they’d wasted fifteen minutes and immediately demanded that everyone “Shut up and sit down!” He didn’t miss Louis mutter, “Bossy,” under his breath as he made his way to sit next to Zayn on the couch, but chose to ignore it. 

Zayn and Louis were all over each other for the entirety of the meeting. When they weren’t helping with a lyric, or a melody they basically had their tongues shoved down each others throats. Liam and Niall fake gagged, and whilst slightly alarmed at their friends’ seemingly endless libido, they didn’t actually mind all that much, even though relationships between two alphas were still somewhat frowned upon.

“I think a little riff right here would be cool,” Louis said, leaning forward to look at all the notes they’d compiled.” 

Niall nodded his head eagerly, and Louis wasn’t sure if it was because he actually agreed or if he just wanted to finish the session as quickly as possible so they could get Nandos. 

Louis leaned back just as he felt a buzz in his pocket. He grabbed his phone, his eyes narrowing when he saw an email from the I.S.M.D.B. He wondered what it could possibly be. Zayn and him hadn’t even needed to use the site, seeing as they’d already met when they got their marks. Maybe it was like a newsletter or something? 

When he opened the email it was most certainly not a newsletter. 

Dear Mr. Tomlinson, 

The International Soul Mark DataBase system has identified a possible soul mark match for you. The margin of error is ten to fifteen percent due to poor photograph quality. Please click the link below to confirm or deny the authenticity of this claim. 

Plenty of people had claimed to share the same soul mark as him and Zayn in the past, but no one had ever fooled the I.S.M.D.B. before. If it wasn’t so annoying he’d be impressed, because this couldn’t be real, right? He clicked on the link anyway… just to be safe. 

The picture was a bit fuzzy and the lighting was dim, but Louis could see it clear as day. Two flowers, just like the ones he and Zayn shared. 

“Zayn,” Louis interrupted Niall and Zayn bickering over how hungry the average human being was. 

“What?” 

“We need to do something.” Louis announced, pulling Zayn up off the couch and dragging him out of the room into the nearest bathroom he could find. 

“Horny bastards,” Niall mumbled, “Does this mean we can ditch them for food now?” 

\---

Oh my god, Louis thought, as he stared at Zayn's chest. His shirt had been thrown to the ground without regard. Zayn had protested at that but hushed up when he saw the serious look on Louis' face. 

Louis ran his hand along his boyfriends pectoral. His mark had always been on the right side, just over his heart. Louis had spent hours just staring at it in amazement. Now there was a twin on the other side, a mirror image. Had this always been there? Had it been there this morning?

“Louis, what’s wrong?” Zayn asked, he was suddenly very anxious, he could feel the confusion rolling off his mate in waves. 

Louis didn’t answer, he just stripped off his own shirt, discarding it beside Zayn’s, turning around so that his mate could see. 

If Zayn hadn’t been quiet before he sure as hell was now. Louis' soul mark had been on his right shoulder blade. It had always been there. At first Zayn thought he was seeing double or something, because there were two now and… “Holy fucking shit!” 

Louis nodded, before holding his phone out to Zayn to look at the picture. 

Zayn wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, pulling him closer to his body. 

“This is amazing,” Zayn breathed, “A little weird, but amazing.” 

Louis swallowed heavily, he felt a little terrified but Zayn was right. They had another mate. Another person to hold, and to kiss, and take care of. Another person to love deeper than the oceans, and who would love him, and Zayn, too. That could never be a bad thing. 

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, his head resting in the crook of Zayn’s neck. 

\---

It had been six hours since the database had found Harry’s mates giving him lots of time to research. 

He typed in the name Louis Tomlinson first, expecting to find a facebook account or a twitter or something. What he didn’t expect was pages and pages of articles, and videos, and pictures. When he searched Zayn he was greeted with the same landslide of results. 

He had two freakishly attractive mates, and they were both ridiculously famous and wealthy no doubt. There was no way that they wanted someone like Harry. Not in a million years. 

Harry spent his morning clicking through the many video compilations of his mates and reading articles about them. From trashy gossip rags to in-depth introspectives the internet was full of stuff about Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, and the biggest band in the World; One Direction. Harry wondered how he’d never heard of them before. 

From what he could gather Louis was a lot of personality in a little package, but he didn’t like to be reminded of the latter. He could be a bit mean on twitter and Harry worried if he’d be quick to snap in real life. Watching the interviews though he didn’t seem like the type… sort of? 

Harry imagined it must be difficult being an Alpha in the public eye if you weren’t taller than the Eiffel Tower. Not to mention he was in a relationship with another alpha, which had apparently led to quite the controversy in the media. 

Zayn seemed to be the polar opposite of his fiery mate. He had a very serious and moody look to him, but it cracked easily when he started laughing. The look on his face when he smiled gave Harry tingles. 

He was scrolling five years back on Louis’ instagram when a little message popped up at the top of his laptops screen. 

This is probably really weird for you, but we’d really love to meet you. Are you free this Saturday? You won’t need to pay for anything and it will be totally casual. We’d really, really like to meet you.  
-Louis and Zayn

Harry stared dumbly at his phone for a few minutes. They wanted to meet him? In person? Why! 

His fingers trembled as he typed his response:

Oh. Okay, then.


	2. This Is a Date?

When Harry agreed to dinner he didn’t expect for it to be at the house of two of the biggest names in the music industries’ home. 

As Ed pulled into the community through the front gate Harry’s palms started getting a little sweaty. These houses were ridiculously huge. They might as well have been hotels. 

Harry glanced at the address he’d scribbled across a napkin before glancing at the numbers on doors, the numbers getting higher and higher, before Ed pulled to a stop in front of one of the many mega-mansions. 

“You have you’re phone on you?” 

Harry nodded. 

“If you need anything Cher and I will come get you right away, okay?” 

Cherry rested her hand on Harry’s shoulder, and gave him a bit of a squeeze, “Ed’s just being fretting, everything will be fine.” She sounded so sure of herself, “These are your mates.” 

“We’ll pick you up at half past eight, okay?” Ed jumped in. 

Harry smiled fondly as he got out of the car. Waving his friends goodbye and wishing them well on their own date before they sped away. He didn’t mention the fact that he was pretty sure he was about to get dumped without ever even getting to go on a date. At least they were doing it in person. Harry was pretty sure a text would just about kill him. 

Standing in front of Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Maliks’ house Harry felt terribly out of place. It was imposing, white-concrete, and floor to ceiling windows that were so clean that were so spotlessly immaculate that had Harry not been on extra high alert, he probably would have walked into them. 

He approached the door, his hand held out ready to knock, his heart pounding against his ribcage. He reached out, he’d almost worked up the nerve to do it too when the door shot wide open. 

“You must be Harry.” The voice was so freakishly familiar from all the interviews he’d been watching. Measured and thoughtful. Although, he was pretty sure even if he’d never heard it before it would still make his legs wobble and his heart ache. 

“And I guess you’re Zayn,” Harry reached his hand out awkwardly. He was pretty sure this was the first time in his life he’d shaken hands with someone under the age of like sixty. It was weird. Really weird. 

Their house was bright, glowing with soft light, and Harry could smell something delicious cooking in the kitchen. He breathed it in deeply. 

“I hope you like pasta.” 

“I love.” Harry assured. 

Zayn grinned, “Thank fuck. Lou nearly hired caterers because he was worried you wouldn’t like any of the things we can cook.” 

“No, pasta is perfect.” Caterers? What exactly was he dealing with here? 

The kitchen was large, with sprawling white counters and every appliance known to man, but Harry could only stare at the man, standing at the stove. Zayn wrapped his arms around the mans neck, and seeing the two of them together, in person, something clicked in his soul. He wasn’t sure what, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of desperately wanting. 

“Harry, this is Lou.” 

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off the two of them. He was in the presence of gods. He was about to make a fool of himself again by reaching out his hand when Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. 

“It’s lovely to finally meet you, Harold.” Louis’ gaze was smoldering, and in a moment Harry was flanked from behind by Zayn as well. This was not how he pictured things going at all. Yet he was so inexplicably happy. He wanted to stand there embracing for hours. For the rest of his life maybe. 

“Take a seat at the table, pretty boy. Dinner is served.” Louis waggled his eyebrows and Harry blushed at the nickname. Then the two alphas pulled away. He wondered they found it just as painful as he did. Probably not. 

The pasta smelled even better sitting on his plate than it did from the kitchen. Even it didn’t, Harry was likely to eat just about anything these two put in front of him. 

“So Harold, how old are you?” Louis asked between forkfuls of pasta. He seemed very pleased with himself at how it turned out. Zayn mentioned that usually he was a lousy cook and that this had been a freak accident of nature. 

Harry didn’t correct Louis on his name. For some reason he liked the way it sounded on his lips. “I’m eighteen.” 

“Uni?” 

“Yeah. I haven't picked a major yet though.” He mumbled. He was so bad at small talk, it made him anxious.

“Do you have any hobbie-” 

“Stop attacking the poor lad. Haz you can just ignore him.” 

Haz… Harry liked that too. Just like he liked Harold. Maybe he just liked them talking to him. 

“I’m not attacking! I’m making small talk!” 

“You’re scaring him, obviously.” 

“We’re talking. It’s called a conversation.” 

“Harry how about you ask us some questions?” Zayn suggested. Louis hushed up to stare at Harry eagerly.

“Um… we… I guess why are you being so friendly?” 

\----

Why were they being so friendly? That was a weird question, Zayn thought. Harry was their mate, or course they were friendly. Quite frankly they were holding themselves back. If they had things there way they’d have scented the boy already, but that would probably scare him shitless. They could be much, much friendlier. 

Zayn reminded himself that unlike Lou and himself, this was Harry’s first experience with mating. When Zayn had first met Lou they couldn’t explain their tenderness for each other either. But it was instant and it was all consuming. 

“Because we love you.” 

Harry’s pretty green eyes bugged so far out of his head that Zayn was a little worried they might pop. Leave it to Louis to be blunt. 

“You can’t!” Harry exclaimed.  
“We’re mates. Of course we do.” Lou insisted. His voice was very serious. 

“But… but, I’m no good for you. You two are so perfect and I’m…” Harry trailed off, like it was too horrible to say, “Any way you don’t have to pretend. You can just end it. I’m prepared. I can take it.” 

Zayn’s mouth was hanging slightly open, “We’re not dumping you!” He exclaimed. 

“But I thought…” 

“No! This is a first date.” 

“At your house?” 

“Us out in public with some pretty young thing would look very bad in the press. We didn’t want the media catching wind of you until you were ready. We should have explained that to you.” 

“Oh.” Harry whispered, “So you mean, you aren’t going to reject me then?” His voice cracked as he fought off tears, as though he were too scared to even hope. 

Zayn reached across the table, to wipe away the boy’s tears with his thumb. 

Before Zayn could reply Louis had already grabbed the younger boy and tossed him over his shoulder. 

He carried Harry out of the dining room, the kid was frozen solid. His eyes locked with Zayn’s but the older man could only shrug. Louis was possessive as all fucking shit. Most people figured he wouldn’t be because he was on the shorter, but that was absolutely not the case. 

Lou dropped Harry onto one of the sofas in the living room. The boy stared up at him with wide, teary eyes. Both alphas could only think of how wonderful it would be if those eyes would only ever look at the two of them. 

Zayn plopped down on Harry’s left, Louis on the right. They were pressed so close together that they could feel each others’ veins pumping beneath their skin. 

“Movie?” Louis suggested casually, as though he hadn’t just interrupted dinner by carrying a fully grown eighteen year old out over his back. 

Harry laughed, his voice ringing like sweet little bells. It was angelic, “Just nothing scary, okay?”  
\---

Louis had always thought Zayn was the most beautiful man in the world, by miles and miles, body, mind, and soul. They acted less like mates and more like bickering children, except when they were fucking in which case they were horny animals, but there was no one Louis would rather be with. 

As he watched his younger mate stare up at their flatscreen TV, smiling with his perfect little dimples, and laughing at the stupid gags, Louis wondered if maybe the spot for the most beautiful man could be a tie. 

At first he had been so rigid and frightened. They could smell it on him. He had relaxed now, his body leaning against both of his mates. Louis ran his fingers through soft curls, that fell just below Harry’s cute-as-a-button little ears, while Zayn was absentmindedly rubbing circles in his calves. 

The lad was practically humming in satisfaction. Louis was so excited to show him how wonderful mates could be. With Zayn they’d sort of figured it out together, but now with Harry they already knew what they were doing. They could guide him through everything. Take care of him. The alpha in Louis preened at the idea of it. 

\---

By the time the credits rolled Harry’s eyes were drooping. Louis and Zayn just couldn’t help themselves as they gave the boy soft kisses to both his cheeks, before sliding up the hem of his shirt, just to look, at their marks on his skin. 

He was theirs. They could already feel it clear as day the moment he stepped into their house, but seeing it there literally written across his skin powerful. He was really theirs all theirs. 

When the boy’s phone rung from his pockets the two alpha’s startled out of their daze. The felt a bit like they’d been caught red handed doing something terribly dirty, but little Harry just grumbled before rolling over onto his stomach ignoring his phone all together. It didn’t stop ringing though. 

Eventually Louis fished the antiquated flip phone from the boy’s pocket. Oh no, this would have to go. They would buy him something functional as soon as time allowed. 

“Hello,” He said quietly so as not to wake Harry, who was now snuffling softly into the couch pillows. 

“Who is this?” Asked whoever was on the end of the line.  
“My name is Louis. Now may I inquire as in to who is calling my mate?” 

“Give Harry the phone, this is an emergency.” 

“He’s asleep. I can tell him about whatever this emergency is.” 

The man on the phone sighed, “My name is Ed, I’m the one who dropped Harry off. Look, my mate sprained her ankle and were at the hospital right now. I won’t be able to pick him up. If you could call him an Uber or a cab or something. I’ll pay you back.” 

“Not necessary. Thanks for your consideration. Toodle-loo.” He hung up the phone because this ‘Ed’ character could say anything else. 

“What was that about?” Zayn whispered. 

“Nothing,” Lou said, pressing his forehead to his mates’, “We just get to keep Harold for a little while longer.” With that he lifted the boy up once more, gentler this time, cradling him in his arms. He turned to lay the boy down in their room but Zayn stopped him, shaking his head. 

“He’ll panic when he wakes up.” 

Louis wanted to argue, but Zayn was right. Haz couldn’t feel the bond yet the way they could. Weather it was because this was his first time mating or if it was something else he just didn’t. 

Louis laid him down in the guest room, tucking the blankets round his angel. 

“Goodnight.” He whispered before slipping back to cuddle with Zayn. The bed felt strangely empty that night. Both suspected it would remain that way until Harry joined them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do your friends tease you mercilessly for liking One Direction as well? Is this a widely experienced thing?


	3. Peeping Tom

Waking up the next morning in an unfamiliar bedroom was not what Harry had expected, but it hadn’t been terrible either. 

He crept down the stairs as quietly as he could, with every intention of leaving as discreetly as he could. He had taken quite a shock the previous night, his mates weren’t going to reject him! But that didn’t mean he could be a burden to them. 

“What are you doing up so early?” 

Harry nearly jumped out of skin. 

“G-good morning Louis.” 

“Hope your not thinking you have to sneak out before we wake up?” 

Harry swallowed thickly, “Of course not.” 

Louis laughed, he knew Harry was lying but he wouldn’t call him out on it, “Want some breakfast?” 

Breakfast turned out to be toaster waffles with whip cream and maple syrup in the living room with early morning cartoons. Harry had never actually seen SpongeBob before. He wasn’t sure if he was amused or annoyed, but Louis chuckled at all the silly jokes and when Harry noticed the older alpha’s arm draped over his shoulder pulling him just a bit closer he found himself grinning too. 

Zayn trudged down the stairs an hour and half after, looking moodier than usual. He still leaned down to plant soft kisses at the top of his mates head. He breathed in their scents deeply. 

“Better than coffee,” He murmured to no one in particular as he stalked off to kitchen, but Harry had heard. 

\---

Zayn had to physically hold Louis back as they watched Harry climb into the car of his best friend. He didn’t particularly enjoy the sight of their littlest mate driving away with some strange man either, but he had enough common sense to know it was probably for the best. 

Zayn and Louis had been mated for five and a half years, since Zayn had turned eighteen, Harry had only just met them. They couldn’t move to quickly. 

“Don’t you feel sick watching him leave?” Louis pouted. 

“Of course I do, but it’s not like he’s gone off to war. He lives forty five minutes away.” 

“In a college dorm!” Louis was down right repulsed at the idea of someone so lovely living in such squalor! 

“Well he is a college student. It fairly standard practice for college students to live in college dorms. Besides you live in a tour bus for months at a time.” 

Louis huffed indignantly, “Well then we at least need to see him again soon.” 

“How about we try another date then? This time out of our house so the poor kid doesn’t think we’re breaking up with him?” 

“Laser tag?” Louis suggested eagerly, his eyes sparkling with the possibilities. He was an expert with a laser gun. 

“How about something a little less… violent?” 

“Laser tag is not violent!” Louis shouted, “Its a chanell for violent energy, so you can work it out with fake guns instead of… real ones...” He trailed off when he realized this was probably not helping his case. “Well if my ideas are so shit, what do you have in mind.” 

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” 

\---

“Come on love, don’t be scared,” Zayn whispered, his hands gripping Harry’s oh so soft hips. Louis would have been right there too if it wasn’t for the fact that he could barely stand. 

Roller skating. Louis could think of just about a million other things he’d rather be doing. He couldn’t skate for shit, so he was left gripping the bar as he watched Zayn and Harry holding onto each other. If it hadn’t been such a beautiful sight to behold he probably would have been pretty pissed about it too. 

Zayn leaned in, his lips brushing against the shell of his ear as he whispered something that made Harry burst into a fit of giggles. They were looking at him. They were laughing at him! 

With a new found determination Louis once more attempted the difficult task of making his way to the other side of the rink, where his two mates were. He was doing remarkably better than he had been just moments before, catching himself when he stumbled instead of falling flat on his ass, which although well cushioned still hurt like a bitch. 

The realization dawned on him though that while he had now figured out how to move forward he still didn’t know how to stop. 

He smashed right into Zayn, knocking him right off his feet, Louis landing on top of him. They groaned in unison. Somehow falling on roller skates hurt worse than when you fell without them. Their bones felt literally rattled. 

Harry on the other hand was standing in front them laughing so hard that he had turned a little red. It was Louis and Zayn’s turn when he actually fell from how hard he laughed. 

They lay in a little heap on the floor. The other skaters had to go around them while they sat there all laughing like idiots. 

They realized it was time to go when the other patrons started pulling out their phones to snap pictures. There were hushed murmurs throughout the small crowd that had formed around them, but through the din these few words could be made out;

“That’s Louis and Zayn from One Direction, right? But who’s he?” 

\---

After roller skating Louis and Zayn led Harry to a little diner with big windows and red booths. 

Harry sat on one side with Louis and Zayn squeezed into the other. Even though he wasn’t next to them they were still touching. Their feet knocking together under the table. Harry got the feeling that the innocent brushes of their knees against one anothers weren’t as unintentional as the alpha’s would have liked them to seem. 

They ordered a large platter of onion rings and three chocolate milk shakes, before they all leaned down on their elbows, their faces as close to each other as the table between would them allow. 

“Did you have a fun time tonight?” Louis asked. 

Harry who’s cheeks still ached from all the smiling he’d been doing nodded, “I had the best time ever.” 

“That’s good.” 

“You two… I’m really glad you didn’t reject me.” 

Zayn choked on the onion ring he’d been working on and reached for his milkshake to help it go down smoother, “I thought we already talked about this,” Zayn gasped out as soon as he could talk. 

Harry bit his lips his eyes cast to the floor, all traces of his smile gone now, “Yeah, but you’re going to change your mind after I tell you this.” 

“Harry nothing you could say would ever make us leave you.” Louis insisted. 

“But I- I haven't presented yet.” There, he’d said it. He watched his faces carefully, looking out for the inevitable signs of disgust but there were none. Just a little surprised, then maybe concern? 

“Are you… you know alright?” Zayn looked a little uncomfortable as he said it. 

“I’m not sick. I just haven’t yet for some reason.” 

The alphas let out a sigh of relief, “Thank fuck!” Louis exclaimed, “I didn’t know what I’d do if you were sick.” 

“You don’t mind that I’m… defective?” 

Zayn and Louis were horrified, their mouths hung open but they weren’t quite sure what to say. Instead they both took one of Harry’s hands into their own. 

“You’re not defective.” 

“Does this mean that we can keep going on more dates?” 

Louis rolled his eyes, “As if I could ever say no to one of my beautiful boyfriends.” 

Harry’s heart skipped a beat. They were boyfriends? All of them, including him? He nearly started sobbing right then and there, he’d never been so happy in his entire life. 

\---

They’d created a sort of ritual. Every friday was date night then Harry would go home with the boys for a sleepover. He still slept in the guest room, but they were closer now. Harry cuddled them, and held their hands, and kissed them, albeit chastely, on the cheek and forehead. One time he’d accidentally missed and given Louis a quick peck on the lips. Louis was absolutely glowing afterward, but Harry couldn’t look anyone in the eyes for hours. 

The only problem was the paps. The boys had been spotted out with Harry countless times already. Even when it wasn’t date night they would drop by his dorm, or take him out to lunch. The media was in a frenzy trying to figure out what the connections was. Harry absolutely hated it. He said it was because he didn’t like getting his picture taken, but Louis and Zayn weren’t convinced. 

This week they’d made and effort to pick a place that wasn’t busy. A small pub in a little back alley with terribly dim lighting. If any fans were there they probably wouldn’t be able to make out their faces. 

This was an important date. The most important! Today Harry was meeting Liam and Niall. 

Harry was fidgeting in his seat. wiggling his cute bum back and forth and nibbling at his fingernails. Even with his mates, and their soothing touches, plastered on either side of him, he still couldn’t calm down. He was being introduced to their best friends after all! What if they didn’t like him? What if they resented the fact that he’d shoved his way into their friends perfect monogamous relationship? 

“They will love you,” Zayn assured, his big hand covering Harry’s. 

“They’d have to be bloody idiots not to,” Louis added, “You’re the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Zayn made a fake hurt expression, his hand coming up to his heart as though it had been wounded, “What about me?” he gasped. 

“Of course. Both of you.” Louis kissed Zayn on the lips, leaning over Harry’s lap to do so. 

Harry couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, he wanted to kiss them too. 

Harry was startled when two new bodies sat down at their table. A blond, Niall, and a tall man with broad shoulders, Liam. 

Harry’s hands were shaking, and he could feel a tightness in his stomach as he lifted his face to greet them. 

“Lads!” Louis announced, “This is our Hazza.” 

Harry just melted, his worried lips melted into a dopey grin, “Hi,” He said with a wave, feeling just a little more confident.   
“So you’re Harry then?” Niall asked, leaning in very close, as if to inspect the boy. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Yeah It’s nice to meet you as well. Lou and Zayn’ve been talking an awful lot about you.” 

Harry blushed, leaning into Zayn’s shoulder a bit bashfully. He hadn’t thought that they’d talked about him. It was sweet to hear that they did. He certainly talked about them, Ed was probably a Louis and Zayn expert. 

“And I’m Liam,” The taller man introduced, reaching his hand out. Harry thought it was rather fitting that Liam shook hands. When Harry had done it had been awkward but with Liam it just work. It suited him. 

“I know,” Harry replied, only realizing how weird that sounded after he had said it. He covered his face with his hands, “I’m so sorry! That sounded kinda freaky. It’s just that I’ve done some research? No that doesn’t make it sound any better.” 

Liam just let out a hearty chuckle, “It’s fine,” he assured, “It’s nice to meet you, Harry.” 

Zayn and Louis were pleased as punch to see their friends getting along with their mate, grinning as they watched the sweet if not a bit bumbling exchange unfolded before them. 

\---

“Harry! Do you want tea or cocoa, love?” Louis called from the kitchen. Harry and Zayn were already cuddled up on the couch in a nest of blankets. 

“Cocoa!” 

Harry was exhausted socially. He never wanted to meet any one new every again, not if he could help it. 

Louis sat down on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate for Harry and a mug of yorkshire tea for himself. Zayn was sipping on a glass of water. He’d had a bit too much to drink at the pub with the boys. He was just a bit buzzed. 

“I’m assuming you want to watch another romcom, yeah?” Louis asked, with a little roll to his eyes. 

“Yes, please,” Harry beamed. 

When the movie had ended Louis and Zayn went off to their room and Harry went to his. He had his own tooth brush in the bathroom down the hall and his own shampoo, conditioner, and body wash that Lou and Zayn were strictly forbidden from touching. They didn’t appreciate nice things. 

He washed his face with cool water after he’d finished brushing his teeth. He loved the way his mouth his felt just afterwards, minting and clean. Shutting off the light behind him as he left the bathroom, he started back towards his own bedroom. 

The big house was so frighteningly quiet late at night. Each of his footsteps sounded like a elephant was jumping on the floorboards. As he passed by Louis and Zayn’s room he heard a strange sound. Squeaking and muffled shouts. 

He leaned his ear against the door… they weren’t. No they couldn’t be! Were they? 

He pushed ever so gently on the door, it opened without creak, just wide enough for him to peek through. 

The first thing he noticed was Louis’ bum. Perfectly round and tan. Harry didn’t let his mind linger on the fact that Louis would need to sun bathe naked in order to achieve such an affect because Louis lounging, his perfect body languid and naked, was just too much for his mind to process. 

His eyes traveled up to his hips that were thrusting with such power into Zayn who braced himself against the bed with his elbows, his face buried deep in a mountain of pillows. Zayn was grunting, clearing trying to be quiet. 

“Ssshh,” Louis commanded, “Or are you trying to wake Hazza? Lure him in here with all your moaning?” 

Zayn was still moaning but managed to catch his breath enough to tell Louis to, “Fuck off.” 

Harry was achingly hard in his trousers, which suddenly seemed a few sizes too tight. This was wrong though. Very, very wrong though. Harry wasn’t supposed to watching something so personal. Even if they were his mates, he was still some un-presented freak show. 

He shut the door, maybe a bit too loudly as he ran the rest of his way to his room. 

He felt like a pervert. A no good, peeping tom.


	4. Love Nest

Harry had been off for the past week and a half, since… that night. Louis and Zayn knew that he had seen them. He hadn’t exactly the most subtle voyeur. They could hear his footsteps in the hall, they saw the door squeak open, ever so gently, just a crack, and ofcourse they heard as he ran away. It had seemed harmless then, he was their mate after all, so why shouldn’t he watch? But he had been acting strangely ever since.

They had been expecting embarrassment. For him to blush whenever he saw them, or to break eye contact, or to fidget relentlessly. However, that hadn’t been the case. Oddly enough he’d been spending more time than ever with the two alpha’s.

He was over at their house as often as he could, after class and on his free days. Zayn had felt bad for Ed who had drive him so he took on the responsibility of taking Harry to and from their house.

The boy never wanted to stay in his dorm room anymore, Louis couldn’t blame him because it was small and shabby and not at all fit for his darling little mate, but Harry had never seen any problems with it before. When asked what had changed he just shrugged and said he missed his mates.

He spent most of his time cuddled up on the couch, wrapped up in a heap of blankets and armored with pillows. He’d sit there for hours, practically motionless, until either Louis, or Zayn, or both of them sat down beside him. He’d wrap himself around them like a snake. He was still terribly embarrassed but he didn’t want to be far from them for too long.

“Do you think he’s sick?” Zayn whispered. He and Louis had escaped to the kitchen, but they had little time before their little mate summoned them back again.

“Maybe he’s just finally feeling the effects of the mate bond,” The suggestion was half hearted, Lou wasn’t sure what was happening either.

“Maybe.”

\---

Harry felt feverish all the time. And tired. And grumpy. And hungry. And he wanted a good cuddle, but he also sort of wanted to be left alone. He’d been feeling this way for a while. Maybe he was coming down with a cold or something.

When he wasn’t desperately craving his mates affection he was sitting in the floor of laundry room. He was pretty sure Lou and Zayn hadn’t noticed yet. If they had they’d be even more freaked out than they already had been recently. They thought they were being subtle but Harry knew. He could just kind of feel it.

The tiles in the laundry room were cool beneath the soft pads of his feet. He was hot from head to toe and it felt absolutely wonderful. Besides that this was the room that smelled the most strongly of his mates.

He breathed in deeply, before setting to work. He rummaged through the hampers, not the clean one, he wasn’t interested in anything in those, they all smelled like lavender detergent. He grabbed the sheets Lou had stripped off the bed just that morning. He wasn’t entirely sure what was possessing him to do these things, but it felt imperative to him that along with the sheets he also take three shirts off the pule and Zayn’s softest pair of sweatpants.

He carried his bounty back to his room, careful to stay out of sight. This was by no means normal behaviour.

As he shut his door behind him, he relished in the smell of his bedroom. He had, in the center of his bed, created a pile of clothes and blankets and pillows. It smelled so strongly of his mates it made his head go a little fuzzy for a moment as he went to neatly arrange his newest acquisitions.

He could smell Zayn coming before he even reached the door to knock. His scent was so much stronger coming from straight from the source than it did from his clothes and blankets he’d touched. Harry wished he could just throw his mate onto the pile as well.

“Haz, it’s dinner time.”

Harry opened the door, just enough so he could get through, but not wide enough for Zayn to see his bed.

“Are you hiding something in there?” Zayn teases.

Harry tried to act innocent, to play it cool, “No.”

It came out a bit to quickly, a bit too rushed, and just a bit forced. Zayn stared at him, calculatingly.

“Okay… well It’s mac and cheese, pizza, and onion rings, just like you asked for.”

“Thank goodness, I’m starving!”

“Yeah, and why that’s what you’d want to eat that monstrosity of a meal to fill you up is beyond Lou and I, but we love you.”

Harry leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Zayn’s nose, “Love you too.”

\---

Dinner was… interesting. Well, that was putting it nicely, and Louis doesn’t really do “nice” that well so it was disgusting. Absolutely fucking disgusting. Who wants to eat mac and cheese, pizza, and onion rings in the same meal? Louis was all for junk food, but this was ridiculous, he felt a bit queazy.

Harry on the other hand was moaning happily into his plate, happily gobbling down his second serving of whatever the fuck that sorry excuse for dinner was.

Louis watched, slightly concerned, as Harry finished off everything on his plate, before slumping back in his chair, his eyes fluttering shut.

“You can’t fall asleep here love,” Lou reached over to brush a stray curl out of Harry’s face. The lad whined, turning his head to the side to try to ignore his older mate.

“Shall we carry him?” Zayn suggested. Harry didn’t seem to even hear him, the poor boy was so tuckered. He really had been out of sorts lately.

Lou picked him up and Harry immediately wrapped his arms around his mate’s shoulders, his nose came to rest at the junction where Louis’ neck met his shoulder. Harry breathed Louis scent in deeply, nuzzling, almost desperately, to bathe himself in the scent. Louis couldn’t help but let his nose rest in Harry’s curls. He was smelling unusually sweet today. Indescribably so. It wasn’t any smell Louis could name. Not like candles, or perfume, or even body spray. It was just Harry, but stronger.

Zayn pushed ahead to open the door to Harry’s room but he stopped short when he discovered what Harry had hidden.

“Lou, are you seeing this?”

“Is Harry… is he nesting?”

\---

Harry awoke more blissfully later that evening than he had… maybe in his entire life. His mates sat on either side of him, fingering absentmindedly through his curls. He could feel their body heat surrounding him, he could smell them. He felt content and complete… except for a strange ache at the bottom of his stomach. What was that?

“Haz, are you awake?” Zayn leaned in closer, his breath fanning over Harry’s face.

Harry groaned, before reaching out for his mate, pulling Zayn as close to his body as he could.

“Open your eyes.”

Harry did as he was told immediately. He wanted to be good, oh so desperately, but as soon as he had done it he realized that they were in his room laying in his pile of embarrassingly stolen articles of clothing.

He shot up like a rocket, although he suddenly felt fuzzy and warm inside.

“Careful, love,” Louis whispered, his hand coming up to rub Harry’s back soothingly.

“I feel funny, Lou,” Harry whined. He felt tingly and hot all over, and he wanted to be closer to his mates than he’d ever wanted to be before. He wanted to just crawl under their skin and live their.

“Harry, you’re going into heat.”

Harry looked at Lou incredulously, but the alpha’s tone belied how serious he was.

“Bu-but I’m-”

“You’re an omega! Congratulations!” Zayn pounced on the boy, tackling him back down to the bed, inadvertently pressing his crotch down into Harry making the boy yelp.

“Harry, you need to let us know right now if you want us to… to be here with you while you enter into your first heat.” Louis’ bit his lip awkwardly, clearly not wanting to be anywhere else but here, with Harry, for his heat, “If you say no we won’t be mad,” he added quickly.

Harry could literally cry at the thought of being alone right now. The thought alone was enough. He grabbed his mate by the hand, desperately, as though he might try to escape.

“Don’t!” He exclaimed, “Stay with me.”

Lou stiff expression softened into a content smile, “Of course not, love.”

Zayn crept up behind them, placing a gentle kiss on Harry’s shoulder, “Wouldn’t dream of it. Not so long as you want us.”  
\---

Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as he lay back against his nest. His nest. He hadn’t even realized that’s what it had been. He felt a bit silly now though, of course that’s what it had been.

“What are you smiling about?” Zayn asked, placing a cheeky kiss just above Harry’s left hip, right above where his soulmark was proudly displayed.

Louis made quick work of Harry’s sweat pants, pleased to find his boy had gone commando, “Naughty boy, you are, love,” He teased.

“Was hot,” Harry stated simply.

“Yes you are,” Lou grinned devilishly as he looked down at the sight of his two mates, Zayn was biting his way down Harry’s pelvis, lower and lower to that oh so special spot.

Harry whined as Zayn moved right over his aching member to nibble at his other hip, his breath ghosting over where Harry desperately wanted him to be.

Lou leaned over Zayn, his hands sliding down the smooth expanse of his back, running down his arms, warm skin littered with tattoos.

“Lou,” Zayn scolded, “Focus on Haz.”

Louis pouted, his lips in a pout, “I know, but you’re so damn sexy, couldn’t help myself,” He bit down on Zayn's ear, before unwrapping himself from Zayn's back to refocus his attention to Harry.

Harry was dazed, his pretty pink lips parted and ripe for the taking, how could he resist? At first his kiss was chaste and slow, but by the end Harry was panting harder than he had been before.

Zayn, slithered back up Harry’s body, licking a strip from just below his belly button all the way up to his neck, placing a lovebit where his scent was strongest.

Harry gasped, writhing against him, inadvertently pressing himself against Zayns thigh. It felt so nice though that the second time was almost certainly on purpose, and definitely the third time. In no time at all he was rutting up against Zayn with reckless abandon. He couldn’t think of anything except for desperate need mounting deep inside him.

“Eager, are we?” Lou cooed, as he reached over to Harry’s chest to gently tweak his nipple. The boy shrieked in surprise, but was shocked to find that the pinch hadn’t really been painful at all.

Harry couldn’t form words, he could only nod and hope the erratic, rushed nature of the gesture would relay how truly eager he was.

“Is this your first time?” Zayn’s voice was nearly a whisper as he stopped placing kisses across Harry’s clavicle.

“If I say yes, you’re not going to stop… are you?”

Louis choked on a barely concealed snicker, “We’ll just have to be extra careful, won’t we?”

“As if we’d ever be anything less with out precious baby,” Zayn huffed, “I’m offended at the mere suggestion.”

Harry would have laughed had it not been for his burning need for the lips to be doing anything but talking with him. He pulled at Zayn’s sleeve greedily, he wanted him back against his body.

“Alright, alright! Impatient much?”

\---

Waking up that next morning, Harry didn’t feel so different from the day before. Except today he was an omega… and a non virginal one at that. Although the cherry on top of the whole thing was that he was waking up next to his mates. His beautiful, amazing, surprisingly-skilled-with-their-tongues mates.

“No,” Zayn groaned into his pillow, “Lay back down, it’s too early to act like a functioning human being!”

Harry laughed as he nestled back into his nest, Zayn taking the opportunity to throw his arms over Harry’s chest. Louis flinched when Zayn’s hand smacked him in the cheek, inadvertently mind you, so in retaliation he threw his leg over Harry waist kicking Zayn in the hip.

Harry giggled gleefully as his mates went back and forth hitting and pinching and kicking, all in good fun of course. They delighted in the sound of Harry, their omega’s, laughter.

“Are you quite done yet?” Zayn sassed when after Lou had smacked him playfully on the bum.

Lou made a great show of pretending to think about it, his brows furrow and his lips quirked, “No!” He declared at last reaching over Harry once more to tug at Zayn’s tussled morning hair, “Now I’m done.”

“Count your lucky stars, Tomlinson, that I haven’t styled it yet, otherwise you’d be dead to me.”  
“I love you both too much to see you fight like this,” Harry said rather seriously, “Can we just say it’s even and go back to cuddling?”

Louis hummed in contentment, “We love you too, so just this once I’ll show mercy.”

Zayn rolled his eyes but didn’t comment. No doubt they could have gone on for hours.

“Now come back to the love nest!” Harry demanded.

“The love nest?”

“Yes Zayn, the love nest. I think it’s rather fitting considering… you know what we did last night.”

“And how do you feel about… what we did?” Louis voice was squeaky and tense with anxiety, and although Zayn tried to look calm Harry could see the way his posture suddenly seemed on edge.

“Absolutely wonderful.” Which wasn’t even an exaggeration. Harry could probably die right then happily and with no regrets.

“So we’ll be doing it again soon?” Lou regained his confidence quickly with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“It’s a date,” Harry said with a definite nod to his head, “Now come back to bed before I’m geriatric!”

“How could we deny our little lover!” Zayn exclaimed flopping right back into bed, Lou following suit on the other side of the bed.

“How lucky I am to have such wonderful alphas as my only lovers?”

“You’re the luckiest,” Louis cooed, pressing his nose up against Harry’s, giving him an eskimo kiss.

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, “I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD! I can't believe I finished something!!!! This is the first time in my life I've done that, and you can't even imagine how proud of myself I am, even if this story is absolutely terrible. If you've read this far I am so grateful to you, if not then I can't blame you, but you also won't be reading this so... I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as did writing it, and I hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
